Blue Got an Idea
by Just Your Life
Summary: Red, Blue and Green are bored when suddenly, Blue gets an idea. Red and Green agree to it. Read to find out more. Pokémon Special universe. Rated T for language. Oneshot.


**(A/N: Warning! There may be some yaoi here, but purely for comedic purposes. Blue is the girl and Green is the boy like in the Japanese version. Enjoy!)**

**Disclaimer:** The author of this fanfiction does not, in any way, profit from the story and all rights to ___Pokémon_____Special and "The Devil Went Down To Georgia" belong to their original creator(s).

**Blue Got an Idea**

A peeved brunette let out another frustrated sigh on top of the bed.

"Come on guys, I'm booooooored!" the girl known as Blue whined.

An annoyed sigh came from the spiky-haired boy next to her. The boy known as Green was fiddling with a red electronic device. A ___Poké_dex.

"If you're so bored why don't you use the computer?" Green suggested.

Blue jumped off the bed abruptly and rushed to the computer next to the bed, settling down in the small wooden chair facing it. The room they were in was a small, tidy room with gray walls, a bed with white cover, a computer on a firm, metal desk and a mini-fridge under the bed. The room was small and rather dull; it was Green's room.

Suddenly the door crashed open and a boy clad in red clothing walked in.

"Guys, guys! I got an idea!" he exclaimed to which Green responded with a disgruntled sigh.

"What do you want, Red?" asked Green, knowing he wouldn't like the answer.

"Well, I was talking to Professor Oak and—" Red was interrupted by Blue shrieking.

"GREEN AND I DID WHAT?" yelled Blue in frustration, earning her a confused look from Red and a glare from Green.

"Keep it down, noisy woman," said Green who was more than just annoyed.

"But he made us kiss!" yelled Blue hysterically, which made Green's eyes widen and Red even more perplexed.

"Look!" Blue dragged Green to the computer screen pointing at it in accusation.

"Fanfiction, so?" Green murmured.

Blue simply gestured for him to read it. And as Green did, his eyes were widening even more (if that's possible) by the second.

"What? What?" Red questioned, trying to figure out what the excitement was all about.

Green finished reading; he was just staring at the screen blankly. Blue looked like she was about to maul the computer.

"If it's any consolation, I would never kiss you," said Green. Blue smiled at him until sudden realization hit her.

"HEY!" she punched Green, and although he wouldn't admit it, it hurt.

"Can you guys tell me what's going on, please?" Red begged.

Green sighed, "Some sap wrote a fanfiction on Blue and I and… The genre was _romance_," Green stressed on the last word through gritted teeth.

"So?" Red asked. Blue sweatdropped and Green glared at him. Red decided just to drop it.

"Hey, I have an idea!" exclaimed Blue happily, "We can write our own fanfiction!"

Green glared at her; obviously he wasn't intrigued about writing fanfiction. Red simply grinned like the loon he was.

"That sure beats my idea!" Red said.

"No shit, Sherlock," said Green angrily, "ANYTHING is better than one of _your _bright ideas!"

Blue giggled and went on, "I'll assign each of us a genre, rating and type, and we have a day to write our fanfiction! We have to write them about us, so don't go writing about some weird guy named Ash Ketchum and his epically retarded journeys. "

"What makes you think I want to write fanfiction?" asked Green.

"Because if you don't, I'm going to show Red that picture of you when you were 3 and—" Green quickly put a hand on her mouth, blushing furiously.

"How do you know about that!" Green questioned.

"I got to know your sister very well during the past few months," Blue giggled, while Green glared at her and Red looked as lost as ever.

"Alright, so…. I'm going to write your genre, rating and type of fanfiction on a piece of paper and hand it to you guys, if you have any questions then ask them now." Blue quickly scribbled on three papers and handed one to each Green and Red, keeping one paper for herself.

"Erm... What's a songfic?" asked Red.

"It's a fic with a song in it, like the name suggests," Green answered and rolled his eyes.

"No more questions?" inquired Blue, "Okay then, good luck!" She ran out of the room, determined to win their little competition.

Green sighed, turning off his computer and letting himself lie down on his bed. Red appeared to be contemplating his paper, almost as if he was gazing at it in wonder.

After realizing Green had fell asleep, Red left the room, closing the door quietly.

The next day, Blue whistled as she skipped towards Green's house. She met with Red on the way there, who was beaming at her like he just accomplished a new feat. They walked into Green's house without knocking, knowing he wouldn't care as long as they were quiet about it. When they entered Green's bedroom, they were welcomed by a _smiling _Green.

"What's up with you?" asked Red curiously.

Green didn't answer, simply walking over to his desk, picking up a fresh stack of printed paper.

"I take it you both finished your fanfiction?" asked Green.

Both Red and Blue nodded.

"I'll go first!" Blue squealed happily, coughing for effect before beginning:

_"'Red and Green's Secret Love' by Blue"_

Red and Green's eyes widened in horror as they heard the title, Blue continued:

_"Rating:T | Genre: Romance/Drama | Type: Shipping fic_

_It was dark; the Lake of Rage glistened in the moonlight. A spiky-haired teenager was staring out at the lake admiring its illustrious beauty. This boy wasn't just any boy; he was a mental retard, an escapee from an asylum. The boy's name was Green Oak."_

Green glared at Blue, who seemed to be enjoying this, she continued:

_"The boy would rarely talk, he would always insist for people to be quiet and he rejected enthusiasm of any kind. Being a pessimistic and cynical boy, he was admitted to a psychiatrist, who after being unable to treat him, sent him to an asylum after claiming Green was able to harm people both physically and emotionally easily and taking permission from the boy's grandfather. _

_Green suddenly heard a noise coming from behind him in the forest. Frowning, he turned round and took out his Charizard. The large dragon-like __Pokémon__ was about to let loose a roar before his trainer put a hand on his mouth. With his Charizard following him, Green walked stealthily towards a nearby bush where he thought he heard the noise coming from._

_Surprised, a boy behind the bush screamed like a girl, sending several Murkrows scrambling towards the skies. The boy clutched his chest and chuckled slightly when he saw it was only a boy his age. _

_"Whew, I thought you were a dragon when I—" the boy screamed like a girl again when he caught sight of Green's Charizard. Green simply raised his eyebrows at the antics of this strange boy. _

_"Er.. Eh.. My name's Red, and you are?" asked the boy._

_Green didn't reply, already walking away with Charizard at his heel. _

_"Hey! Wait up!" Red followed Green towards the lake. Green stopped moving, causing Red to crash into him._

_"I think I love you," said Red, shoving his lips onto Green's._

_Green kissed back, enjoying the sensation of their tongues s—"_

Blue was interrupted when Green jumped on her, taking her paper from her and effectively ripping it apart.

"Hey!" yelled Blue angrily, "I didn't finish!"

"I'd rather you didn't," replied Green, who was casting a glare which made all his previous glares look like nothing.

Blue pouted, but then gestured for Red to start reading his fanfiction.

"Your turn, Red!"

Red stood up grinning, he suddenly took out a violin out of nowhere and started playing a fast paced tune, and he began:

_"'Red's the best there's ever been!' By Red_

_Rating: K | Genre: Adventure | Type: Songfic_

_The devil went down to Kanto, he was looking for a soul to steal.__  
__He was in a bind 'cos he was way behind: he was willin' to make a deal.__  
__When he came across this young man sawin' on a fiddle and playin' it hot.__  
__And the devil jumped upon a hickory stump and said: "Boy let me tell you what:__  
__"I bet you didn't know it, but I'm a fiddle player too.__  
__"And if you'd care to take a dare, I'll make a bet with you.__  
__"Now you play a pretty good fiddle, boy, but give the devil his due:__  
__"I bet a fiddle of gold against your soul, 'cos I think I'm better than you."__  
__The boy said: "My name's Red and it might be a sin,__  
__"But I'll take your bet, your gonna regret, 'cos I'm the best that's ever been."___

_Red you rosin up your bow and play your fiddle hard.__  
__'Cos hells broke loose in Kanto and the devil deals the cards.__  
__And if you win you get this shiny fiddle made of gold.__  
__But if you lose, the devil gets your soul.___

_The devil opened up his case and he said: "I'll start this show."__  
__And fire flew from his fingertips as he rosined up his bow.__  
__And he pulled the bow across his strings and it made an evil hiss.__  
__Then a band of demons joined in and it sounded something like this.__  
__When the devil finished, Red said: "Well you're pretty good ol' son.__  
__"But sit down in that chair, right there, and let me show you how its done."___

_Fire on the mountain, run boys, run.__  
__The devil's in the house of the risin' sun.__  
__Chicken in the bread pan, pickin' out dough.__  
__"Granny, does your dog bite?"__  
__"No, child, no."___

_The devil bowed his head because he knew that he'd been beat.__  
__He laid that golden fiddle on the ground at Red's feet.__  
__Red said: "Devil just come on back if you ever want to try again.__  
__"I told you once, you son of a gun, I'm the best that's ever been."___

_And he played fire on the mountain, run boys, run.__  
__The devil's in the house of the risin' sun.__  
__Chicken in the bread pan, now they're pickin' out dough.__  
__"Granny, will your dog bite?"__  
__"No, child, no."_

_RED WUZ HEAR!"_

Red grinned at Blue and Green after he finished his self-proclaimed "epic" tale. Green was the first to respond, "WHAT THE HELL!"

Blue looked confused as well, "Was your entire fic a song?"

Red nodded with a stupid grin on his face.

"So all you did was replacing a few words in the song… Then write it?" asked Green.

Red nodded again, beaming at Green like he just beat his rival.

"You do realize that you have to put words other than the song in the fic, right?" asked Blue.

"I did!" protested Red, he opened his mouth but was beaten to it by Blue, "THREE FUCKING WORDS?"

Red chuckled nervously. Green sighed and Blue was rubbing her temple.

Green silently stood up, smiling again, and began his fanfiction:

_"'Untitled' by Green Oak_

_Rating:T | Genre: Crime/Humor | Type: Funny fic _**(A/N: At least it's supposed to be D:) **

_The legendary detective known as Green Oak walked towards the cheap motel where his supposed next case was. Green entered the motel, walking slowly and dramatically as if he was in a movie. _

_The manager of the hotel spotted Green walking towards him and, sweatdropping, welcomed him to the hotel. _

_"Where is said case of homicide?" asked Green in a British accent that unnerved the manager. "Follow me," he simply replied, leading Green to an elevator, they stepped in wordlessly. _

_"Are there any suspects? Any possible murder weapon or any motive for suicide?" Green questioned further. _

_"We think the victim's food was poisoned, though we can't be sure until it's properly tested—" _

_"What do you think this as an episode of CSI! JUST TASTE THE FUCKING FOOD!" yelled Green hastily. _

_"But, if we eat the food and it is indeed poisoned, we will be risking dying ourselves!" retorted the manager, who was wondering why it was taking so long to get to the third floor, where the hotel's restaurant (more like crappy pub) was located._

_Like a sign from the heavens, a "DING" sound was heard and the doors of the elevators opened. _

_"You're staff are so incompetent that they are unable to eat food without getting food poisoning? Ha!" replied Green. 'Is this guy insane?' the manager thought to himself. _

_A blonde waitress wearing a white short skirt that barely reached her ankles and a red tank top passed by Green and the manager, Green immediately stopped the waitress and questioned her._

_"How often has the victim frequented here?" asked Green, more to the manager than the waitress. _

_"Ummm.. About two meals a day for the past three weeks," the manager answered. Green nodded and faced the waitress._

_"Did the victim attempt in any way to flirt with you or your co-worker waitresses, or perhaps even waiters?" asked Green. The waitress shook her head. "Then let me have a go. You're like an angel from heaven, if I could see you naked, I'd die happy!"_

_The waitress sweatdropped and replied in a smartass way, "If I could see you naked, I'd die laughing!"_

_Green frowned at the waitress. Dismissing the latter, the manager led Green to the victim's table. The victim's head was on the table, his face looked slightly pale, but he had no other sign of being dead, other than not breathing or having a pulse._

_Green suddenly started laughing. _

_"What's so funny? This is serious! We have a dead man here!" exclaimed the exasperated manager._

_Through his laughing fit, Green managed to get a few words out, "This… Has an… Uncanny resemblance… To what I imagined…. HEADDESK! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"_

_The manager stared, awestruck, at what he suspected was a maniac. A __**real **__psychopathic maniac. _

_"Wow, that was uplifting," said Green who had stopped laughing. "Ok, what's the victim's name, age and sex?" _

_"His name is Red, he's seventeen years old and he's male, obviously," replied the manager."_

Red frowned and furrowed his eyebrows at Green while Blue was off on her own world laughing. Green continued:

_"Green walked over to Red and then noticed the plate with a half-eaten bagel next to his head._

_"Aha! We have a potential suspect!" declared Green._

_"Who?" asked the manager excitedly._

_"THE BAGEL!" yelled Green. The manager sighed in frustration at this so called "world-class detective". _

_Green was poking the bagel and observing it with interest, he suddenly jumped back when he noticed two worms on his hand. _

_"Oh, a centipede and a millipede!" grinned Green. _

_"How can you tell the difference?" asked the manager._

_"A millipede is approximately ten times more awesome than a centipede!" replied Green._

_The manager chuckled at Green's joke then stopped when he realized that doing so would make him just as insane as Green._

_Green noticed out of the corner of his eyes a woman looking suspiciously…. Suspicious…_

_"HALT! IN THE NAME OF SCOTLAND YARD!" yelled Green at the woman. The woman leapt back in surprise. _

_"Scotland Yard?" asked the manager. _

_"Thanks for reminding me," replied Green in all seriousness before turning to the women, "What is your name?"_

_"Wouldn't you like to know," replied the woman, sticking her tongue out at Green._

_"That's why I asked, genius!" retorted Green._

_A mysterious hysterical voice cries out, "__**THE NUKE!**__"_

_Everyone dies._

_THE END!"_

Green looks up from his paper to see Blue literally rolling on the floor laughing and Red doing the same but with tears running down his face.

"It wasn't _that _funny," said Green plainly.

Blue and Red continued laughing for a few minutes before calming down.

"So… Time to vote for who won?" asked Blue.

Green and Red nodded.

"I vote for myself," said Green.

"I vote for myself, too," said Red.

"So do I!" exclaimed Blue happily.

Everyone sweatdropped. This was just the pirate lords meeting from Pirates of The Caribbean: At World's End all over again.

"Mine was funny, I think it should win," said Green.

Red frowned and shook his head, "Mine was more creative!"

Green scoffed and Blue giggled.

"So we know Red doesn't win, and since I didn't finish mine then Green wins," announced Blue.

Green simply shrugs, and then as he looks out his bedroom's window, he noticed it was already night time. Ushering them out of his house, Green bids them goodbye and closes the door behind him with a sigh. Wasn't that a lot of fun?

**A/N: I had this lying around for a while, I wrote it about a year ago but didn't like it so I decided not to post it. I read it again and a short rewrite later it seemed good. I tried my best with the jokes, though I'm not really a funny person. This story may have a sequel in the future, though I'm not sure yet. Depends on how many reviews I get so… R&R please! **


End file.
